


Building A Family

by Nightcrawler247



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adorable, Age Play, All his children are named after mountains, BAMF Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Babies, Caregiver Jack Frost, Children, Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Daughters, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Kid Fic, Light-Hearted, Meet the Family, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Sons, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcrawler247/pseuds/Nightcrawler247
Summary: So I noticed how North, Toothiana, and Bunnymund all have little kingdoms and kind of servants/citizens. And I thought how cool would it be if Jack had something like that like his own ice castle and people and creatures he made with his winter magic. This story is the result.OrAfter 50 years of being alone. Jack decides to make himself a friend. He never thought that statute he made would actually come to life and it's first words would be Daddy. Now he will have to raise his creation and make a home for it. Then he'll raise another.... and another... and maybe twenty more.... maybe fifty more after that....When he meets the guardians he doesn't trust them enough at first to tell them about his home or his children since no other spirits know. After finally seeing them as family Jack will introduce them to his first family.No ship for now I may hint at it or add some in the future never know. If i do it will definitely be M/M and probably either Bunnymund and Jack or Jack and an OC male Character.His relationship with his kids will be a lot like little space. Since they have the bodies of adults.





	1. Everest

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter will be longer in the future.

50 years

That's how long Jack's been alone.

50 years

Since the day he first rose from the lake.

50 years

The amount of time not a single person or even spirit had acknowledge his existence. It has been lonely and painful existence. Was it too much to ask for to have just one friend? Or even just someone to talk to. Even if they didn't answer back it would be enough to just have someone in his presences. A face to look at as he spoke. Jack sighed once again as he skates aimlessly across his frozen pond. He felt the wind circle him in comfort. Trying to reassure Jack he wasn't completely alone.

The wind even continued to push Jack from the back helping him go much faster in his skating. Jack felt a bubble of a laugh at the winds playful teasing. He wished that he could turn around and give it a big hug. Then he was struck with a great idea. He came to a sudden stop on the lake startling even the wind that blew in his ear questioningly.

"Wind! I just had the best idea ever!" Jack said a happy smile on his lips. The wind blew again asking him to continue. Jack smiled wide as he begin to explain his idea.

"So I was thinking if I can't get anyone see me or be my friend then I can just  _make_ one." He said. The wind was still confused though so it blew at Jack again.

"Obviously I can't make a person or anything, but I can make statues. I'll make a life style statue then you can move it around so it will be like a real persons here!" Jack said waiting to be praised for his idea, but all he received was a blow of pity from the wind. It was worried that all the time spent alone had finally gotten to Jack. It couldn't be healthy to talk to inanimate objects.

"Oh come on wind! Please? You know how much I need this!" Jack said pleading desperately. He knew that he may be taking the first step to going off the deep end with this but it's not like he wouldn't understand the statue wasn't alive. He would just pretend it was.

The wind reluctantly blew it's agreement. It didn't want to ever be responsible for it's friends sadness. It couldn't deny Jack something he obviously wanted so bad. Jack lept in excitement at the winds agreement.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He chanted happily. The wind felt better about the decision when it saw how happy Jack was. Once Jack finally calmed himself he addressed the wind again.

"Okay so I should probably start by making the statue right? It has to be perfect so this may take awhile." He said before raising his hand making a vague figure of a person.

"It should be about the same height as me so I can look it in the eye.... well maybe a little shorter so that it's easier to carry." Jack said making the adjustment.

"Next I should probably pick a gender. Males probably the best decision. I hear it's easier to get along with friends the same gender as you." Jack said and wind reminded him that the statue would get along with him regardless of gender because it's a statue. Wind didn't want Jack to fall into the mind set it was real, but Jack just brushed off what they wind had said making it start consider if this was such a good idea after all.

Jack shifted and formed the statue to be male. Flattening the chest giving it nipples and shaping muscle structure of his body. He didn't make it too muscular though. Instead giving it more a body type to Jack's own. Abs were overrated. Jack even went so far as to give the statue a penis. Wind asked why he'd bother to do any of that when he could just shape it to have clothes.

"Because no ones clothes are really attached to them wind. When were done I'll fabricate some will my magic. As for the body parts? I want this to be as authentic as possible. I want to feel like a real person." Jack explained to the wind. The blew it's understanding. Before playfully calling Jack weird. Jack only laughed at his friends words.

As he laughed Jack looked at what he had so far. From the neck down his creation was pretty much done. Now he just needed to decided on a face and hair.

"Okay, next I should do the hair right? The hair frames the face and it would be easier to work inwards from there." As Jack said this he stepped forward and placed his hands on the head of the statue before spreading his fingers wide gliding them down forming long velvet like ice hair that he infused snowflake crystals in giving it a snow white look like Jacks own hair but still the texture of smooth glass like the rest of the statue. Jack smiled wide at the look. The wind asked him why long hair and not short like his own.

"Well he should have the choice to decide how long he wants it himself. That's why if I start it long he can just cut off however much he wants." Jack explained and the wind harshly reminded him the statue can't decided anything because it was not  _real_. Jack frowned at the winds words and pretended as if they didn't really affect him.

"Wind your not really getting this whole pretend thing. I know it's not alive I-I'm just...  _choosing_ to believe it's real." Jack said his shoulders slumping. The wind blew it's apology at him. Saying it would not bother Jack about it again now that it understood. Jack gave a small sad smile at that before forcing himself to grin wide and get back to building his new friend.

"Okay then! Next thing we should do it the face structure. He should have something similar to mine. Kind of baby faced but still sharp in some places." Jack said doing just that. Giving it a distinct nose and cheek bones but slightly smoothing them out to give him a softer and approachable look. The wind asked why Jack wanted the statue to look so much like himself.

The wind was just full of questions today.

"I want us to look like we belong together like.... like.... brothers! There are no better friends then family after all." Jack said never breaking his concentration as he shaped the face.

"Eyes should come next. I want to make them a slightly darker blue then mine so they'll stand out on the glassy look of everything else and it will also make the hair pop." Jack said laughing a little at himself. Before doing just as he said. To make the color blue a strengthen a small space in the eye and melted the ice inside holding the water in place but still making it seem like it was swirling in the inside giving the eyes a feeling of actually looking back at him. It we enchanting to see. For a split second Jack thought he saw them twinkle with recognition. He brushed it off and wondered briefly if he really was starting to lose his mind from solitude.

Jack decided to ignore that and just finish up on the face. Giving him lips and shaping it into a small mischievous smile. Any friend of Jack's had to love pranking. That smile reflected that perfectly. Jack came down to the very last thing he needed to add.

The ears.

It seemed simple enough but Jack stopped himself just before adding them. His friend would have to have something unique about him. Something that made him really stand out from others and easy to describe. So Jack gave a big smile as he shaped pointed ears on the side of his head. Smiling brightly when they were done giving a whole new type of beauty to his creation. His best friend (after wind of course) would be an elf. Wind voice how much it liked the ear making Jack smile even wider.

"I know right! There so cute! Now what's next?" Jack said looking over the statue only to see he had finished everything that need to be done. The only thing to do now was give it clothes. Jack took in the site of his finished product and felt an overwhelming pride and excitement bloom in his chest. He began dancing around in happiness again even hugging the statue in his excitement.

The wind played into that swirling and spinning around Jack just as happy for his friend. Jack turned too look at the face of his new friend and smiled big at it. Placing a big kiss on it's forehead in happiness before pulling it once again in his arms for a hug. He just stood there for a while hugging the statue close with a wide smile on his face.

That is until he felt two arms lift up and hug him back. Jack felt his blood run even colder than usual at the feeling. He then noticed that his face was pressed up against skin of a shoulder now and not ice like it was before. His hand was cradled in actual hair instead of just the snow white imitation.

Jack pulled back quickly holding the what was once a statue at arms length. The... thing smiled back at him. Showing off pearly white teeth. It's very blue very  _real_ eyes looking up at him in adoration. It smiled widely at him again before trying to go back in for a hug. Back Jack only backed up more now completely letting the now living statue go. The feel of it's skin under his hands too much for him to handle.

The man looked at him confusedly and a little hurt at his withdrawal. 

"Daddy?" It said reaching out for him again. Jack sucked in a inhale of breath trying to will himself to do something. Anything, run, scream, call out for the wind to help, jump up and down in happiness, anything. Jack tried to mentally reach out to the wind for what to do but it was just as shell shocked as Jack having never seen anything like this happen before either.

"Daddy?" The man said again trying to take a step towards him on the clumsily fall on the ground tripping over it's own feet. It didn't seem to really now how to control it's limbs yet like a new born baby. When he feel his eyes started to water up and he looked as if he was about to cry. He did just that. Whaling loudly as tears fell from his eyes freezing by the time they reached the middle of his cheek before shattering against the frozen pond.

That manage to make Jack finally break out of his shock. He approached the man cautiously but concerned.

"H-Hey did you hurt yourself? It's okay you don't need to cry." Jack said rubbing the mans back soothingly.

"Daddy, h-hurt?" It said seeming to ask what that meant. He didn't seem to know any words other than Daddy. Which made sense since he's apparently just been born. And jack was the one who made him....

That made him a dad!

He pulled the man up and against his side before looking at his knees that were red from the impact of the fall. He gently put his cooling hand over them.

"Hurt." Jack said to the pained area of the man. He looked down at his knees before also looking at his arms which were also in pain from the fall.

"Hurt?" He asked Jack who nodded. He pointed at his nose too it had gotten hit in the fall also.

"Hurt?" He asked again and Jack nodded patiently. Touching all the places the man named hurt cooling them off with his magic making him feel better. Once Jack was done and the man seem to not be hurting anymore he turned to Jack again with a big smile.

"Daddy!" He squealed happily throwing himself in Jack's arms not seeming to care he was completely naked. Jack didn't push him away this time having come to the realization the was practically his son. He did make him and the little guy was calling him Daddy. It was pretty much his responsibility to take care of him now. He hugged him and even rubbed his head a bit. Smiling down at him. He was quickly growing on Jack.

Wind blew around them both. Circling them seeming to want to join the hug. The man in Jack's arms startled at the feeling seeming uncomfortable at the unknown force circling them. He looked like he was about to tear up in fear again. Jack was quick to sooth him.

"Oh no, no, no don't be scared. It's just wind. Wind it our friend." Jack said holding his hand out the wind circling around his palm in a small circle. Going so fast and strong it formed a small circle you could visibly see it.

"You see?" Jack said holding his hand out for his son to see. He eyes were big and wide staring at Jack's hand in wonder.

"Wind." Jack said again moving his hand closer.

"Wend?" His son said and Jack chuckled at the pronunciation before nodding anyways. When he got his conformation he turned to look at the wind again. One of his arms still wrapped around Jack cuddling against him while the other reached out for the wind in Jack's hand.

When he did the wind circled up his arm and all the way up too his head blowing up his hair for a second. The man... no... boy laughed loudly at that trying to grab at and catch the wind. He pulled away from Jack for the first time to chase it on all fours all across the pond being lead back to Jack eventually.

Once he was right in front of Jack again the wind disappeared to end their game seeing he was getting a little tired. Jack who had been laughing the whole while smiled widely at the little guy.

"Come here you." Jack said lifting him up back into his lap getting out a squeal and ticklish laugh when he touched under his arms.

Ticklish huh? Jack saved that knowledge for later.

"Welp I guess I'm gonna be taking care of you from now on." Jack said smiling at his son. He got back a smile in return before the little guy placed a big kiss on Jack's cheek. Jack almost swooned at how adorable that was. He cuddled him close after that looking down at his face when he came to a realization.

"Your gonna need a name though. How about... Everest?" Jack said think about his most favorite mountain in the world to visit.

Jack's heart warmed when a big toothy smile was the only answer he got.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack rested with his back against a tree and Everest sitting comfortably in his lap, playing with any and everything he could get his hands on without moving away from Jack, while he tried to think over everything that he would need to do from now on to take care of his new companion. It was very obvious that Everest currently had the mental capacity of a 1 to 2 years old and would need to be taught a lot of things. Jack also would need to find a safer place for them to stay and for Everest to learn. Jack didn't know how other spirits might see his new son. They might not be as inclined to ignore him like they do Jack and that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Jack's pond was just too out in the open and it also melted during the summer months. Jack didn't know if Everest could with stand summer heat or not or if he had to always be someplace where it was constantly cold. Technically he Jack had made him from snow and ice even though he appeared to be flesh now. Jack was not about to risk Everest melting for anything so he wouldn't risk it. He'd have to move them to some place that's cold year round. He wasn't too attached to his little pond. He only really ever stayed there because it was just the only place he's ever known as his, but now with Everest here they could go make a place for themselves together. And this time it won't be so lonely like Jack's pond.

"Daddy?" Jack was pulled out his thoughts by the sound of Everest's curious voice. He looked down to see the boy, yes he was Jack's little boy even though he may look like a grown man, pulling on his brown shirt while looking up at him as if to ask what it was.

"That's a shirt baby. Shirt." Jack said with a smile. The pet name slipping off his tongue easily.

"Shirt?" Everest asked again continuing his tugging on the shirt. 

"Yes." Jack said while nodding. Through their brief conversation Everest had quickly picked up what nodding and shaking a head meant. He was such a fast learner.

"Shirt?" Everest asked again now pulling on Jack's pants. Jack shook his head.

"No, these are called pants my little snow elf. Pants." Jack put emphases on the word pants to help Everest understand better.

 "Pants?" Everest confirmed tugging on the pants again. Jack nodded proudly. Cooing a bit as he gave Everest a peak on the head for getting it so quickly. Everest giggled at the affection and gave Jack a kiss on the head too. Jack laughed at that before giving him another pecked on the cheek and Everest copied that as well. Jack continued to places kisses all over Everest face with the boy returning them with a giggle every time seeming to think it was a game now. Jack played into that.

"Oh so you think your gonna out kiss me huh? Well will see about that." Jack said before rapidly pecking Everest all over his face making him laugh and giggle loudly. It didn't help that Jack was also tickling him at the same time too. Jack finally stopped when Everest ran out of breath from laughter and rested his head on Jack's shoulder while he tried to get it back.

He also wrapped his arms around Jack's as well getting comfortable while he lay against his chest. Jack returned the loose hug with a content smile as he too leaned back resting against the tree behind him more.

He could help but chuckle when he felt Everest try to sneak a kiss under his chin but was too fumbly about it to go unnoticed. Jack let him have the win though. While they held each other in a comfortable cuddle Jack noticed once again his hand was in contact with nothing but skin. He'd almost forgotten to give the boy clothes.

He put his hands on Everest's shoulders and gently moved him back off Jack's lap.

"Daddy?" Everest said confusedly as he tried to climb back on Jack.

"Hold on for a second baby. I need to make you some clothes. You can't go walking around naked right." Jack said. All he received was a blank stare in return. Though Everest didn't understand what Jack was saying he recognized the calming tone of voice and didn't try to move on his lap again.

Jack smiled at the obedience and rubbed the top of Everest head with a smile.

"That's my good boy." Jack said sweetly. Before standing up. Everest tried to stand as well but was struggling with his legs so Jack helped lift him up by his arms. Once he was standing he seem to have enough strength to hold himself up but not enough balance to walk or stand without fumbling.

So he choose to lean up against Jack and grip his arm for balance. Jack sighed seeing as that defeated the purpose of them separating to begin with. He didn't really mind too much though. He supposed he could make clothing like this too.

He looked Everest over as best he could while the boy was latched on to him and took in just what type of out fit would soot him best. When Jack had made up his mind he grabbed his staff.

Everest's curious eyes followed his every move as Jack waved the staff over his body. Much like how Jack's frost spreads when he touches something the clothing did the same. Forming and shaping it's self around Everest body. Staring as beautiful patterns before working it's way out to cover him completely.

When it was done Everest was in a dark royal blue button up silk shirt. Light, comfortable, cool to the touch as well as soft enough for Everest to play with for hours. Everest looked down at it with wide but happy eyes. He used his free hand that wasn't gripping onto Jack to run his hands and fingers over the material letting out adorable cooing sounds at the soft texture. Even lifting the sleeve to his face so he could rub it against his face.

Jack smiled widely seeing that he liked it. Jack then when on to give pants a slightly dark blue. The pants didn't feel like silk though like the shirt did (Which mind you is still made entirely of ice even though it may not feel like it). The pants felt more like cotton leggings. As all pants were like that in this time period.

When he finished with that Everest tried to look down at his own pants but his hair kept getting in his way blocking his view. Jack chuckled as Everest gave an adorable frustrated huff when he couldn't keep his hair from falling on front his eyes. Jack lifted his own hands, being sure not to dislodge Everest from his arm, and pulled back the front two pieces of his sons hair on either side of hi head and pulled the small chunks of hair to the back of Everest head using ice to hold it in place. Allowing for Everest hair to still hang down but get the way of his eyes.

Everest smiled at his Daddy for the help and pecked him on the cheek again. Everest loved to give kisses. Jack returned the kisses by leaving his own on his forehead.

Afterwards Everest was now free to inspect his pants which he didn't seem to find as fascinating as his shirt but loved them all the same. Jack looked him over taking in his work. He choose nice soft material so that Everest would always be nice and comfortable. He'd made the shirt button down because he felt if for whatever reason he needed to take it off Everest it would be much easier with a button down then if he had to lift it over his head. He'd also chosen to make the clothes with his ice instead of actual fabric because it would keep Everest cool at all times. Especially if for whatever reason he found himself in a hot season the clothes would ensure he stayed cooled enough so he wouldn't melt. Jack didn't bother giving him shoes because he felt they were unnecessary and uncomfortable. Besides, how would he tickle Everest feet if they were always covered? There just seem to be one thing missing from the whole outfit.

Jack lifted his staff again touching a few spots on Everest clothes making frost patterns of ice spread all over the both the shirt and pants. In the moon lighting the frost looked as if it was shinning silver.

Jack nodded to himself when he felt he was finally done. Jack couldn't help looking down at his simple brown clothing he'd been born with and Everest now startling beautiful ones.

His son looked more expensive then him. Jack couldn't help but chuckle at that. He'd probably make something for himself one day but it's probably best not to do so for a few more years. If anything he'd seen of human toddlers applied to Everest there was no point in trying to make something nice for himself. It would probably get destroyed with in the first week. 

He'd make something for himself when he confirmed that Everest wouldn't ruin them in some way.

Jack was pulled from his thoughts by the feel of Everest tugging on his shirt. Jack looked down at him questioningly.

"Thank you Daddy." Everest said sweetly hugging Jack firmly in thanks for the clothing. Jack's eyes were wide now in surprise that Everest seem to already have learned his first words after 'Daddy'. Jack hugged him back on instinct though in spite of his own thoughts. Wind seeing his confusion offered an explanation.

It reminded him that Spirits learn a lot faster than typical human children. They had to because they were often born without parents and had to learn to take care of themselves early. The words both enlightened and sadden Jack. That would mean he probably wouldn't have long with his little one being in this child mind state. The thought didn't last long though he was too interested in watching Everest once agin try to catch the wind while crawling one his hands and knees having noticed it was back after wind blew by to speak to Jack. 

Jack laughed loudly before getting on his own hands and knees joining his son in the game.


	3. Chapter 3

"Faster! Faster! Faster!" Everest chanted as Jack flew them threw the sky dip and whirling clinging to Everest waist so he wouldn't fall. Everest had his arms spread wide and was laughing and cheering egging Jack to go faster and do more elaborate tricks. Laughing along with his little boy. 

Everest had even picked up the words 'faster', 'again', and 'flip' throughout the experience. Learning faster that by saying these things his daddy would make the flight even more fun and daring.

Jack made another large loop and towards the end tossed Everest up with the momentum of the swing before catching him again a little wobbly but Everest seem to love it even more. Flapping his arms like the birds they'd past while he was suspended in the air for just the half second after he was thrown. Once Jack caught him he started chanting.

"Again! Again! Again!" He said looking back at Jack. Jack laughed heartily.

"Okay, but this is the last one because we have to start heading to our new home." Jack said not really having a specific place in mind but he figured they'd go to the south pole. It was cold year round and there were no spirits currently calling it home. Or that even visited there often.

Everest just nodded at his words not sure at all what they meant and for once not even trying to figure it out. He just assumed if he nodded his daddy would do the trick again.

"Again?" He asked this time, sweetly rather than his usual demand. Jack chuckled again but nodded and Everest grin grew even bigger if that was possible.

"Since it's the last one I'll make it big for you." Jack said to his boy before calling out to the wind asking it to help him throw Everest as high as possible. The wind agreed excitedly. It had come to love Everest reactions as well. The wind was flatter he liked it so much.

Jack begin to pick up pace really fast going a complete straight shot to begin with. Forcing a laugh of exhilarated glee from his baby boy. Then wind sent a strong blow just as Jack threw Everest in the hair pushing him higher then he'd been before. He screamed happily the whole way and Jack watched with a smile. That is until Everest came back done and when Jack went to catch him he slipped right through his hands his speed making it impossible for Jack to get a proper grip in the time he passed by. A look of alarm crossed Jack's face as he watched his newly born precious child plummet to the earth still laughing unaware of the danger he was in. The wind blew in wildly stirring Jack out of his shocked fear before it propelled him as fast as it could after the boy.

Everest came dangerously close to the ground. So much so that he could see the ants walking by below him before his daddy caught him and held him in his arms as the two float just above the ground before wind them down gently.

Jack was immediately all over his child checking him for wounds of any kind and seeing if the abrupt stop had jarred him in anyway. Everest was taken aback by this sudden concern and didn't know how he was supposed to respond so he just held still as his daddy looked him over.

"Are you hurt anywhere?! Did any part of your body touch the ground?! Do your arms hurt from when I grabbed you?!" Jack asked but wasn't too surprised when Everest didn't answer him seeing as there was no way the boy could even guess what he said when it was so fast and he was literally just born a few hours ago. So Jack just went to the next best thing.

"Wind, check him!" Jack called and suddenly Everest found himself being surrounded by a whirl of wind that went into his clothing and all around his body investigating everything thoroughly. It was over before it even really begin and Everest was seriously starting to get whiplash from all the quick moving actions and words. He didn't really know how to handle it and was starting to get overwhelmed by the sudden new sensations.

When wind gave Jack the all clear he pulled Everest into a tight embrace wrapping his arms around him and burring his face in Everest's hair. Thankfully Everest new what to do this time and wrapped his on arms around his daddy as the man cried silently in his hair.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'll be more careful next time. I'll never do that to you again." Jack continued to mumble similar words feeling terrible for not being responsible enough to take care of his little boy. What kind on father was he? But just as Jack was about to beat himself up more Everest said just what he needed to hear.

"I'm okay daddy."


	4. Mama?

"Welcome to our new home!" Jack exclaimed as he put Everest Down on the icy ground below. The boy manage to stay upright on the ice as Jack had mad him training walking shoes. They were made like really sharp cleats, so that his shoes stabbed into the ice with each walk grounding him and keeping him from slipping all over the place.

Everest seem to love them a lot as they were another gift from his Daddy, but Jack still considered all shoes the bane of his existence and didn't quite understand Everest love for them but he understood their necessity.

Everest stood and look out the barren ice desert of the south pole. Jack had made sure to clear the entire area of any snow or any large hills or protruding spikes. So that the would have a good foundation for building their home. Afterwards he'd make as much snow as his boy wanted to play in and ensure when he fell it wouldn't be such a hard surface. Jack also strengthen the ice a considerable amount because he didn't want to ever risk them falling through. The cold water wouldn't kill them or even drown them but Jack hated the thought of his little boy getting stuck under their and not being able to come up.

Everest seemed to love this new land of ice. He'd never seen anything like it yet and immediately ran off the go play. Jack smiled as he went and wind chased after him and they started a little game of tag. Obviously wind was going easy on him. If she wanted to she could catch him in a second. After a bit of chasing wind lifted him high into the air claiming victory over the game. Everest let out a shrilling laugh.

"No! Mama No!" He let out playfully and wind almost dropped him in surprise at that. Jack's own eyes had also blown wide from the words. Everest none the wiser just kept giggling on the ground after wind put him down. Wind circled Jack in question wanting and explanation. Jack did too so he walked over and sat next to his giggly boy and smiled curiously at him.

"Hey buddy what did you mean by that?" Jack asked and only got a confused look back. Clearly that sentence was to much for him to understand yet. So Jack simplified a bit.

"Who is Mama?" Jack asked. Wind gave a small blow to asking the question herself as well even though Everest couldn't understand her yet. He might be able to one day though seeing as he was technically an extension of Jack's power.

Everest seemed to understand the question now and held up his hands in the passing wind.

"Mama!" He said as his hands glided through it. Jack's eyebrows went up again in surprise at the confirmation of their suspicions.

"Wind is Mama?" He asked one more time for good measure. Everest hummed his confirmation as he continued to try and grasp the wind as it gently circled around him in it's own version of a hug. Jack could feel the overflowing of love and fondness coming out of the wind in that moment. Jack hadn't felt her be this happy in a really long time. His own heart started to swell in the emotions. He swept Everest up in a big hug wind joined in as well circling even faster around the two.

Everest didn't seem to understand what the hug was for but that didn't stop him from squeezing back just as hard.

"I love you Mama and Daddy."


	5. Home Sweet Home

After Jack and Wind manage to get their emotion back under control Jack called Everest over to his side from playing so that he could take in the space. Everest obediently came over to his Daddy's side and patiently waited while Jack thought up the perfect place for them. Jack let his mind wonder on what his ideal house wanted to be. The first thing that came to his mind was 'big'.

Jack had spent all of his life essentially alone except for one being and as much as he appreciated always having the wind by his side it did still leave him wanting a whole lot more. Through the year of observing humans he always gravitated to the more large homes because he new inside they often contained very big families. Jack loved to watch them interact and loved seeing how close they were despite their being so many of them. He always wanted that type of family.

Jack's face lit up at the sudden epiphany that that dream was no longer impossible. He could literally  _make_ a family now. He could have as many children as he wanted. Well.... as many as he could handle. He'd probably have to wait until they grew out of their more dependent stages before he could have more.

But that was besides the point! What matters is that he wants a home that could fit as many children that he could ever have over his life time. That was... a lot. Jack didn't even know just how much that would be. He start with something relatively large and then if ever needed he'd make it even bigger. Jack also understood that this place would also technically be his new lair? Hideout? Workshop? Whatever you want to call it. Many spirts had them if not all. Mostly the major ones though and despite not being known by the humans Jack was still a big deal for spirits. He was a season for MIM sake! Their only four major ones in the world and Jacks one of them! How much more exclusive could you get!

So Jack wanted his home to reflect that status as well he wanted something that could easily hold it's own our even be better then the other spirit homes he's seen. Which means Jack's probably going to go with a giant Ice castle! Oh he loved that idea! He's visited many castles in his day and understood what was all needed for it to be a proper one. From the servants quarter all the way to the king's master bedroom and a beautiful balcony to look over the town below.

That was another thing Jack also wanted to have a small mini town below the castle. Sure a castle was big and nice and all but even that could get old faster especially for someone as young as Everest and he wanted his little boy to love their home and be able to go out and play. Can you imagine the type of hide and seek game the two of them could play when they had a hole empty town at their disposal. Even wind may have some trouble finding them. Not to mention that Jack could simply put up a large gate that circled the entire town and castle in it so that Everest could even go out without him and Jack wouldn't have to worry about him going too far and not being able to find his way home.

Jack would also include a little ice forest as well because he just can't imagine a home without some type of tree and a pond. He'd make a really big one that several people could all skate on together. Jack wanted to hope for a day where he'd have so much family he may have to make that pond into a lake just to fit everyone. 

Jack was pulled out his thoughts when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Daddy?" Everest said curiously his Daddy had been standing there for a while not saying anything and Everest was actually starting to get concerned because he'd never seen his Daddy so still before. Jack smiled down fondly at him before turning a smirk to the landscape before him.

"Let's get to work."


	6. Fuji

"Boo!" Everest yelled playfully as he leap onto his Daddy's back while he was looking out over the balcony at their new home. The streets were beautiful and bright as everything was made out of smooth ice. So smooth that it actually all looked like blue crystal. The windows of the homes though were clear to let in light to the homes. The two of them had become very accustom to their new home spending hours just playing through those streets over the last month. Everest had also gotten a little bit older mentally Jack guessed he was around 6 to 8 now and could speak pretty well.

Jack laughed heartily and swung his boy around to be in front of him.

"Now what do you think your doing young man?" Jack asked cheerfully before blowing raspberries on Everest cheek. Everest giggled loudly.

"Seeing wha' you was doin." Everest said still not able to fully pronounce his words yet but Jack found that absolutely adorable. He couldn't help a small chuckle.

"I'm about to send winter off." Jack said in the simplest way he knew how to tell Everest that he was working and needed to make winter for countries around the world. He could do it from a distance like eh was about to now but it took a lot more concentration and power. But that was worth it so he didn't have to leave his little boy alone for months on end or even risk taking him to places that he could get hurt.

Everest nodded in understand and immediately got off his Daddy and went to sit by the lovely table an chair that Jack had on the large balcony to wait for his Daddy to finish. Jack immediately felt bad. Everest would sometimes be waiting in that chair for hours at a time and even once days when Jack has to do his work. He was always so patient and never complained while he waited for Jack to finish. But that just wasn't fair to him e deserved to at least have someone he could play with in times like this.

Jack gave a small sigh before quickly getting to work but after just a few seconds he let out a gasp and lost the storm he was building immediately it faded out of existence faster then it came. Everest jumped a little in surprise as his Daddy turned on him with a big smile. Wind blew curiously in question before he could even ask first though.

"I just had a great Idea!" Jack yelled rushing over to Everest and getting on his knees with a wide smile on his face taking his boys hands in his own.

"How would you like a little sister?"

* * *

Next few weeks after Jack had finished his work had consisted of him and Everest going out and doing research. Sure the two were very excited about the new member of their family coming but Jack didn't want to rush and mess up making her. he wanted to put just as much thought into his future baby girl as he did his little boy. Which meant he wanted her to be anatomically accurate. The problem with that is Jack knew nothing about a woman under her dress.

So very bashfully Jack set out to go do... research. He went out to every place he knew of that contained a public bath or place were people were known to go skinny dipping or anywhere else you may find naked people. Everest always by his side with a dark blind fold securely wrapped around his eyes. He sweet child was not ready to see such things.

Apparently Jack wasn't either because every time he tried he found himself squint through his barely apart finger and not being able to see anything clearly to the point he couldn't even tell if he was looking at a person or not. Each time he went through this Jack berated himself for it. He wanted nothing more then to have a little girl but he just couldn't bring himself to look at a women that didn't know that a man had seen them naked. His moral principles just wouldn't allow it.

So as plan B he set off with wind and Everest to and university of place of study or homes of teacher and doctors in search of any passages on a women body. And across the world all his finding varied greatly from place to place which lead Jack to believe they were wholly unreliable to trust male doctor with what they thought was going on with a woman body. They were good though for seeing appearances. Those scholars all tended to have some type of drawing of the outward appearance of a woman's more private areas so at least in that department he was all good. Jack also found the occasional picture of the inside of a woman's womb and didn't bother to think too much on how that needed to look seeing as no spirits reproduce in that way. Sure not all make children the way Jack did but none of them made children they way humans do. That's not to say they don't have sex for fun though and in the back of Jack's head he understood one day his children will be fully grown and may want to... experiment with such things even if Jack himself wasn't really inclined. He didn't want to take the option away from them though which was a big part of the reason he was going through so much trouble to ensure any daughter he makes in the future will be perfectly intact in everyway.

So with all of that in mind Jack took his family to do plan C, observing a midwife. Because it would be someone intimately knowledgeable about a woman's body and less likely to dismiss what a woman believed she was going through and would also have medical knowledge and not going purely off faith like some of the witch doctor and the like that Jack had also run into during his research.

Jack is also happy to say that Everest had been thoroughly enjoying their travels and getting to see all over the world and the different people and things in it. Of course he had not met any spirits though yet. His Daddy told him that they were not safe to talk to and that it was best to hide whenever he saw any. Being the very good son he is he always listen to his Daddy's warning. He Daddy had never been wrong before.

Besides that though they had actually been having a very good time preparing to make Everest new little sister. He couldn't wait until she got here. He'd show her all his very games to play and fun place he and Daddy go and a bunch of other stuff! It would be so much fun to have another person around.

Jack could see all of the excitement Everest had as well and it added to his own. Even wind couldn't wait to see her knew daughter. It had become very clear from Everest that Jack's kids were very likely to see wind as a parent figure as well and she loved that. Never in her life did she think she'd ever have someone to call her own in that way. Sure she had Jack but they were friends, life partners, and equals. More akin to brother and sister. Not parent and child. She thought she's never have such a relationship and it made her heart sore to be ale to experience it.

So thankfully after a couple of weeks watching a midwife work Jack felt confident enough that he could make his little girl. They wasted no time in heading home to do it.

When they got back they land safely onto the balcony of their castle that connected to the master bedroom. Everest immediately took his usual seat as he got ready to watch his Daddy work his magic. Wind also made sure to give Jack all the space he need to concentrate.

He begin with a basic outline of a female body not much detail at all not even much of figure to really call it a woman yet. He made her slightly shorter then Everest because he knew Everest was expecting to have a little sister and would probably take a long time to explain to him why his little sister was just as big or bigger then him so it was easier to just make her a little short. Also if she was smaller Jack might be able to pick up both her and Everest when they play together.

Jack decided to start off with her more private areas first to get the hardest thing out the way. He wanted to do it while all the information was still perfectly fresh in his mind. So he did her lower regions ensure though that he didn't make them so good she'd have to go through that horrible thing Jack had learned about called a mensural cycle. He would never want his baby girl to go through so much pain monthly and it's not like she'd need it as a spirit. Then he made her breast making sure they were between a B cup and C. He'd heard a discussion between a group of women during his research and they'd said it was the perfect size to be comfortable but not be so small she would get made fun off or have trouble finding a partner in the future. Jack wanted to give her the best option so that's what he went with.

After finishing up Jack got to work on the other details on her. He made her hand small and dainty and her feet smaller like a woman's as well. He tried to go for a slender and healthy appearance. 

Once he got all the bodily details out the way he moved on to her face. Now this was the really important part. Jack wanted to ensure that his children who be really unique when their born. For instance Everest was his little Snow Elf. While he knew he wanted this little girl to his Snow Angel. So he wanted her to reflect that. He started with the nose, giving her a cute small button one. Then he did her ear making them more like a humans and his own rather then like Everest. Wind blew curiously asking about that and Jack just smirked not wanting to spoil the surprise.

Next he did her lips they weren't too small or big pretty average and a lot like Jack and Everest own as Jack want the to keep up they family resemblances. Next he made her hair. Instead of making it ice and infusing it with snow flack crystals like he did from Everest he made he hair snow itself. Making it long an wavy and curling on itself at the bottom. He gave it a thin layer of ice on top though to hold it in place just long enough until she came to life. Jack feels like this will also give her hair a more fluffily a full feeling to it when she comes to life unlike his on shaggy hair or Everest silky smooth hair. Then he did her eyes. He decided to make them strikingly different from their. He made they slightly larger then average and made them completely white out. Not pupil or color at all. Though when you hear that it may seem like something terrifying for humans but in the world of spirits their absolutely beautiful and pure something Jack knew he achieved successfully when he heard Everest small gasp and a little "So pretty." under his breath.

Wind conveyed her love for the eyes as well. Once Jack had finished up with the rest of her face and check over her body from the last time and then cracked his knuckles in preparation for the final additions.

Jack took in a deep breath before working his magic to create the prettiest and fluffiest wings his mind could think up. He heard the gasp of amazement from Everest and Winds breeze as well. Once Jack was finished he looked on proudly at his new daughter. He knew she was ready when he saw that swirl of recognition in the eyes he'd once see in Everest's. He wasn't quiet sure what to do next so he just did exactly what he did for Everest. He placed a small kiss on his forehead and wrapped her in a hug filled with as much love as he could possibly express with one and sure enough he felt small hands wrap around him as well. Jack pulled back immediately to great her smiling face with his own.

"Papa!" She said and Jack was a little surprised at that he was expecting Daddy but he has to say he liked Papa just as much.

"Hello baby girl! Welcome home!" He said giving her another peck on the cheek which she giggled at. Jack felt a rush of excitement when he realized he had yet another ticklish child. He was pulled out his thoughts though when he heard shuffling from behind. He looked over to see Everest shrinking in on himself a bit glancing to and away from them over and over suddenly shy at meeting his little sister. Jack smile and held a hand out to him to come. His daughter looked over as well as Everest and only stared at him with those wide eyes for a short while before her own smile split her face. She clung to her Papa as not to fall as she leaned towards Everest.

"Big brother!" She said and looks of shock went all around before excitement spread across Everest face and he rushed over to her and scooped her in his own hug.

"Little sister!" He yelled as they both giggled while Everest squished his face against hers. 

"Your so tiny!" He said squeezing her as he'd never hugged someone shorter then himself before. Jack laughed before scooping them both up. After they finally all calmed down a bit Jack turned to his two children.

"Everest meet your little sister Fuji."


	7. Chapter 7

"Get in! Get in! Get in! Hurry Fuji! Hurry!" Everest said in a rush pushing his little sister into one of the kitchen cabinets. Fuji only giggled trying her best to crawl into the small space she still didn't have full control of her limbs yet and it didn't help that she had two wings on her back that only just barley fit.

"Remember you have to be quiet okay?" Everest said knowing his sister didn't know how to speak yet but still understood most of what he said. She nodded confirming she understood.

"And don't open the cabinet because then Mama can find you too." He said she nodded again. Everest was about to close the door and run off to find his own hiding place when he remembered one last thing.

"Make a bubble." He said to his sister and watched as she moved her hands from her mouth and filled her cheeks up with air puffing out her face and ensuring she couldn't make a sound. Everest smiled and kissed her puffy cheek before running off. Just as he started looking around he heard the sound of his Daddy coming down the steps to the kitchen and jumped for the closest thing he saw, the pantry. Not the best hiding place but it would have to do. Thankfully it was a narrow enough space that he could shimmy up the wall and hold himself to the ceiling so even if his Daddy looked in he wouldn't see him if he didn't look up. The problem was hoping Mama didn't notice. She was the best at this game.

Everest remained as quiet as he could as he heard his Daddy in the kitchen going around and moving things. After only a few minutes he knew his sister was caught when he heard his Daddy yell:

"Found you little Snow Angel!" And his sisters laughter.

"No, Papa! No!" She yelled out in laughter while being tickled. The price for being caught. His poor sister. She fought hard tot he bitter end.

"Okay, now that your on my side can you tell me where big brother is?" He heard his Daddy ask. He felt his nervousness build. He listened hard hoping his sister wouldn't give him up. He heard her giving out negative hums. Since she couldn't talk yet she often used grunts, groans, moans, and sometimes even purring to convey her messages. As well as a lot of physical cues.

Everest can just imagine her shaking her head and her big fluffy curls flying everywhere.

"Oh really? What if I do this!" He heard his Daddy say and once again the air filled with her laughter. Oh no! His sister was too weak to tickles! She give any moment. Hopefully she didn't see where he hid or even better she wouldn't know how to tell their Daddy.

He heard his Fuji start to give out little growls of warning that weren't nearly as threatening as they could have been if she wasn't being tickled at the moment.

"Oh was that a threat? Seems to me like someone needs more tickles!" His Daddy said and Fuji's laughs got even louder. Soon she was also letting out whines of defeat between them.

"No Papa No!" She finally conceited and Everest wasn't even mad his sister had given her all. Besides he only had to last one more minute before his Daddy's time ran out and he won the game.

That hope was destroyed though when Everest heard his Daddy foot steps heading to the pantry. He held his breath as he waited trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Got you!" Jack screamed opening the door only to find the pantry empty. Everest looked down at him and prayed he wouldn't look for just a few more seconds. His Daddy turned around to look at his sister who was still on the ground by the cabinet she was in. She couldn't walk yet or even stand without help so she was low enough to the ground where she was at a perfect angle to see her brother. She was looking at him wide eyed and mouth hanging open just a little. Everest made a bubble with his mouth to tell her to stay quiet. She looked away immediately not wanting to give him away.

"You sure it was here?" Jack asked. And Fuji gave a mischievous smirk before shrugging her shoulder with a small hum. Jack couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"You taught you to make that face huh?" Jack asked playfully and Fuji just shrugged again this time sincerely. Jack laughed again before looking back into the closet a confused look on his face. He was sure he'd made Fuji give up and tell the truth. After a while he gave up and just closed the door again.

"Okay I guess I lost. You won Everest you can come out now!" Jack scream loud enough that he hoped his boy could hear him. So Everest quietly lowered himself to the ground and then open the pantry and walked out. His Daddy looked at him with utter confusion and disbelief. He started wide eyed between the pantry and Everest who smiled innocently and then rushed over to look at the pantry again feeling along the back wall.

"Is there a secret door I didn't know about?" They heard him say lowly to himself.

"How'd you do that?" He asked Everest obviously impressed. Everest just mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key. Jack laughed at that as that was something he often did to his kids when they asked something he couldn't or didn't want to answer.

"Alright then you little trickster don't tell me." Jack said making both his kids laugh. After that Jack seemed to get a little sober.

"Okay I have to go to work for a bit now." Jack said making Fuji whine loudly and Everest give a quiet sad sigh. Fuji crawled over to them as fast as she could and clung onto his legs with stubborn grunt. Her way of saying she wasn't letting go until he changed his mind. Jack just smiled sadly at her reaching down and pulling her in a hug. She didn't resist because it gave her more contact with her Papa.

"I'm sorry you guys but the sooner I leave the sooner I'll be done and then we can play as much as you guys want." Jack said opening his arms for Everest to get in on the hug too.

"Okay Daddy we understand." Everest said but Fuji just growled again.

"No!" She said stubbornly throwing herself more into Jack's arms and holding herself tight into his neck.

"Oh don't be like that baby girl. Tell you what when I'm done I'll take you guys to visit the frozen pond in the forest later?" Jack said and immediately got an excited purr from her. She even pulled back and fluttered her big white lashes as she looked up at him with those wide pure white eyes that seem to sparkle with happiness. If Jack didn't know any better he'd say her white dress was sparkling too. Which it actually might be. He had made it a slim fit that was as white as freshly fallen snow and would shine in the right light like snow did when the sun hit it just right. The end of it faded away into an actually small snow fall that melted and evaporated before it even hit the ground. Jack had statred to notice recently that the dresses snow fall picked up depending on how Fuji was feeling and right now it was going really fast.

She did love to go skating after all. Well the best she could with not being able to walk. Which usually meant Jack carried her while he Skated or even just her sliding around while sitting on the ice. With the promise of all that fun she did finally let go of her Papa but still let out a whine as she did.

"Hey Fuji why don't we watch Daddy work? It's really pretty." Everest said trying to cheer his sister up. It worked because she let out a loud coe of happiness. Jack smiled happily at seeing his children so excited to watch him work. He loved that they took in interest in the season that helped birth them.

"Alright then guys, how about this time we take this to the town instead of the balcony?" Jack asked and watch there faces light up. He hadn't allowed them in the town often yet mostly because he wanted to wait until Everest was a little bit older and could remember his way around a bit more and for Fuji to be able to walk. So that was also quiet the adventure for them to go out and see.

Jack called out to the wind to carry them all outside through the balcony he didn't really need to do that and honestly it was the long way but both he and wind just loved the way their faces lit up when they were flying. Especially Fuji who always tried stretching out and flapping her wings when in the air. Jack would probably needed to teach her to fly soon seeing as she seemed to be picking that up faster then walking.

Once they flew out from the balcony and were looking over at the expanse of their land Jack felt his smile drop when he noticed something not to far off in the distance alarmingly close to their walls.

He had Wind out down his babies in the town square before flying off to see what it was. Once he made it over there he was surprised to find a group of humans who strangely enough seem to be hunting. Jack didn't understand this at all the whole reason he'd picked this area was because both humans and spirits never come into this part of the world. Though he guessed he shouldn't be too surprised. Leave it to humans to find a way to live and one of the absolute worst places for them.

Jack flew off a bit further and found that they had even set up a small village of some kind. That was way too close to home for comfort getting more and more alarmed at the thought of them even coming across his walls Jack rushed back home to put some 'security' in place. He and wind already new what they had to do.

He flew down and looked at his kids confused faces.

"Okay guys, so they have so people near y who aren't really supposed to know we're here so Daddy and Mama are gonna put up a big storm to keep them away okay. This might get a little messy so I want you guys to got hide in one of the town houses around here until it's over okay? You can look out the window but don't open it or any of the doors until it's over." Jack said hoping they got everything. Fuji still seemed really confused but thankfully Everest seemed to mostly understand so he wrapped his arms around his sisters middle and started to drag her over to the nearest house. Fuji seemed unphased by this and even seem to think it was funny because she started to giggle.

"Come Fuji, Mama and Daddy have something important to do." He said Fuji looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Ma and Papa?" She asked.

"Yep, so we have to be good and get out the way okay?" He said and Fuji just nodded Jack watched them go with a proud smile. Waiting until they were safely in the house and were looking out the closed window Everest still holding his sister up a bit so she could see.

Once he knew for sure they were safe Jack took in a deep breath before raising his staff high above his head and spinning it widely. The magic was quickly build and wind was helping it along too by circling as big and a fast as she could.

"Ready wind!" Jack screamed over the loud sound and after getting the go ahead a beam of bright light shit from the staff and into the sky. From the center of that beam a large storm began to spread out briefly going over the entirety of his home just long enough that it would have been too much for his kids before it stretched out and just surrounded the walls that were already built. It was the strongest, largest, and most dangerous storm he'd ever made. Not to mention the most exhausting but it was fully worth it to ensure his children's safety. He also made sure that the storm wouldn't expand past more then just another barrier. he didn't even let it get far enough to even affect to near by village but it would keep them out though should they choose to try and come this far.Throughout the whole process Everest and Fuji watched their parents at work in amazement. They really were super awesome.

And they told their Mama and Daddy just that once they came out.


End file.
